


An Impossible Wish

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for powrhug’s [Drabble Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.htm).

She looks forward to his calls. She shouldn’t. What they have is nothing more than a fling for him. But she can’t help the way her heart skips a beat when her phone rings and that stupidly grinning face appears.

She should care that he only seems to call when he wants help, but she can’t. Not when he promises dinners which really means sex. She should say no, but she’s not stupid. Steve is a god in bed.

But it’s not enough. She wants more. An impossible wish.

Still, it doesn’t stop her from looking forward to his calls.


End file.
